Daughter of the Spirits
by LeafontheWinf2
Summary: On his way back to Republic City, Bolin manages to stumble his way into a centuries old conflict between the people of Nangen and the spirits of the forest. Now he must find a way to bring balance to these warring sides before they destroy each other and the world. Based off of Princess Mononoke. 1st in the Samsin series
1. Prologue

**Hello there! I used to have an old account here but decided to delete it after a while. So instead I'm opening up a new account again. Mostly I did this because the stories I've been writing have gotten a lot darker since I was in high school. The joys of college. **

**This story started when I made the mistake of marathoning Legend of Korra and then watching Princess Mononoke. It devolved into a fight between me and my roommate about what the movie would be like in the Avatar universe and so this was born. What was supposed to be a one shot has developed into a series so I really hope you guys like it. **

* * *

><p>Gather around children, and I will tell you a tale. It is the story of the son of fire and earth and the daughter of the spirit wild and how they saved the world. Very few know this story, but soon you will understand why it is so important that it is not forgotten.<p>

It started with the spirit vines, there's no way around it. A new weapon, one that could bring the world to its knees is quite the dangerous thing to be feared, but of course there are greater weapons that need to be remembered and feared. For centuries there was rumor of a small town in the shadow of the Earth Kingdom mountains sitting against the edge of the forest. It would not seem important except for one thing, and that is the spirits that live there.

Most people only become aware of the spirit world when either they offend the spirits, or after Avatar Korra returned them to the world. But this town is different because the spirits have always existed here. The village sits in the middle of the greatest spirit wild outside of the great swamp and has struggled to survive against the spirits the entire time it existed. For in the middle of the great forest it sits beside is a small lake where the spirit of the forest resides. It is this lake that has always sat between the realms and allowed the spirits to move back and forth as they please.

Rumors spread quickly through the Earth Kingdom, an impressive feat for a nation so large. And so rumor spread about this single small town that somehow stood against Kuvira's reign. Not because the people were against her, no the people welcomed the Great Uniter with open arms. They stood apart because the spirits fought back against the armies day after day pushing the great army ever so slowly out of the valley.

Which brings us back to the spirit vines.

"I just received a missive from the village Nangen," Bataar entered Kuvira's command room in Zaufu coming to a stop be her desk, "Once again our efforts to convince them to join were destroyed by the spirits. The troops there aren't sure how long they can last."

"Then it seems that they will need all the help they can get," rising Kuvira turned to the map behind her, eyes locked onto the small white space among the green, "I want you to go to Nangen and help them defeat the spirits there. Take the spirit vines with you, they should take care of those spirits."

It is with this conversation that our story truly starts. Oh, another would give you a different starting point but this is where my story begins but not where we meet our hero. No, we meet our hero a week after the conversation between Kuvira and Bataar on a small rickety boat as a group of refugees attempted to sneak into Republic City. And our heroes have entered a new hazard. To put it simply, they turned right when they should have turned left and are now hopelessly lost within the Earth Kingdom heading straight towards the village of Nangen which sits in the middle of the spirit wild. This is the scene where we will meet the hero of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me what you like!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first real chapter! I hope you enjoy it half as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"We should have made it to Republic City by now," Varrick grumbled sprawled across the boat that continued to move slowly through the river and deeper into the forest. Bolin didn't respond from his position slumped against the side of the boat staring out over the water. He'd never seen a place like the forest they were lost in. The trees surrounding them were ancient, standing high above them before disappearing into a leafy canopy. Not to mention their massive trunks were larger than any tree Bolin had ever seen before.

"I hate to admit it, but your friend is right," Bolin turned as Baraz, the leader of the band of prisoners, knelt down next to him. "We should have reached Republic City yesterday, this morning at the latest."

"I've studied the map for this region before," Bolin muttered eyes drawn to the tree tops, "There's another river up ahead that will take us to the sea. And from there we can get to Republic City."

Baraz's mouth quirked into a smile, "Kuvira made you study the map for this region? It's just trees."

"I know, but for some reason she really wanted to send me out here," Bolin explained, "Then she changed her mind once Verrick's experiments on the spirit vines took off. It was really weird, but every time I asked why she needed me here specifically she would change the subject. Like she was hiding something about this place..."

Baraz frowned at that, "Then we'll need to be careful. The last thing we need is to catch Kuvira's attention. Hey, Bolin?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Baraz questioned reaching out to touch Bolin's shoulder, "I mean, you've been staring at those trees for a really long time."

"I'm fine it's just," Bolin sighed letting his head fall back to rest against the boats railing, "I keep seeing stuff in the tree tops. Like, flashes of white each time we pass below the trees."

"That's not terrifying," Varrick raised his head of the deck and fixed Bolin with a glare, "You're not going insane on us are you?"

"If I was going to lose my mind it would have been when it was just the two of us," Bolin deadpanned managing to get Baraz to smile. Bolin didn't have time to relish in that victory because he heard a clicking noise from above in the tree tops. It was a strange echoing click that followed them down the river. Even worse was that it followed the strange white things he saw in the the trees.

"Bolin!"

He blinked turning to stare into the concerned eyes of Ahnah. The older water bender was crouched down in front of Bolin flanked by Baraz and Varrick on either side. All three looked concerned. "Bolin, what's wrong?" Ahnah asked softly, "You zoned out on us."

"Nothing, just distracted by the clicking," Bolin said with an easy smile.

Varrick put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, that engine is pretty loud."

Ahnah turned and glared at him, "There's nothing wrong with our engine."

"That's what you think."

"No, she's right. The engine is fine," Bolin held up his hands in an effort to appease everyone, "The clicking is coming from the trees."

The three traded worried looks before slowly turning back to Bolin. "Bolin," Varrick began slowly, "There's no noise coming from the trees..."

"What? No! There totally is!" Bolin protested, "I can hear it."

"Sure you can," Varrick laughed uneasily before turning to whisper to Baraz, "Poor kid. He's finally cracked under the pressure."

"I can hear you..."

"I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss him," Ahnah leaned back to stare up at the trees a frown on her face, "Everyone knows the spirits are stronger after Harmonic Convergence. They could be some new spirit that just came through."

"That only Bolin can see and hear," even Baraz sounded skeptical now.

"Maybe they just like him more," Ahnah shrugged before nudging Baraz with her elbow, "Why? Jealous they're not saying hello to you?"

That brought a smile to Bolin's face as the two descended into good natured bickering. It was a common sight on the journey so far. Bolin knew everything was going well when he'd watch the two tease each other gently for hours. Of course all good things must come to an end and in due time they came upon the port of the village of Nangen.

The refugees fell silent as they approached the checkpoint, which sat in the middle of the meeting place for the two rivers. It was the place they needed to reach to manage to reach Republic City. The only problem would be the numerous Earth Empire soldiers milling around the port and speaking with the villagers. Not to mention a military barge was docked and filled to the brim with soldiers.

"What is going on," Baraz muttered eyes locked on the soldiers.

Varrick rose to his feet slowly, "This makes no sense. It's a tiny village in the middle of nowhere. Why would Kuvira send so many people here?"

"I don't know," Baraz muttered before turning and glaring at Bolin, "And we're not going to try and figure out why. We're just going to get through with as little trouble as possible."

Bolin frowned, "Why are you looking at me?"

"Because you're the only one here stupid enough to want to help," Varrick pointed out helpfully. Bolin would have said something to that but Ahnah beat him to the punch, literally. She then left to speak with the other refugees leaving the three men alone Varrick rubbing his abused shoulder.

Soon enough their rickety boat pulls into port and Bolin finds himself being shoved towards the port official while the others watch on in worried silence. The only comfort came when Baraz and Ahnah stood by his side even as the port official came over with a strained smile.

"How can I help you people today?" The official asked leaning against the edge of the boat. Bolin had to swallow a hysterical laugh as the official jumped away when the railing let out a dangerous groan.

"We're just passing through," Bolin admitted, "My cousin has arranged work for us in Republic City."

"Really?" The official squinted and Bolin knew he was starting to get suspicious. "What kind of job?"

"Factory work on satomobiles," the lie came easy as Bolin sent the official a winning smile, "Most of the workers left, wanted in on the Earth Empire. Which is great but where did it leave my village? With nothing, that's what."

"Ah, I've heard several tales of a similar nature," Bolin smiled widely delighted that the official had bought it. "Come on young man, I just need you to fill out a form and you and your friends will be free to go."

Bolin clambers out of the boat glad for his acting career right then. Because none of the fear he is feeling about being discovered shows on his face, "Yeah sure." Bolin starts to follow the official down the path to one of the shabby buildings at the end.

A loud creak of flexing wood has Bolin and the official turning to look back as Baraz straightened up following after the pair. "Uh...may I help you?" The official stammered a nervous expression on his face.

Bolin cut in before anyone could say anything to make it worse, "My older brother. Kind of overprotective."

That got a chuckle out of the official before he waved for the two to follow him, Baraz sticking close to Bolin as they were led into the building. The official waved them towards two chairs set before settling down behind the table. The official pulled out an official document and passed it towards Bolin. "Just sign here and write your reason for passing through."

"Of course," Bolin said with a smile before leaning forward. It was easy to fall back into old habits to fool the official. He squinted at the document for several long moments before raising his head and offering a sheepish smile.

The official just gave him a sympathetic look, "Can't read, huh? I understand, couldn't read a word myself until the lady came to Nangen. Just make an x here son and I'll take care of the rest."

"Are you speaking about the Lady Kuvira?" Baraz questioned as Bolin drew a large sloppy x where the official pointed.

"Kuvira? Oh no, she doesn't have the time to worry about us here, she's got an empire to deal with," the official let out a good natured laugh his face losing the strain it had held up until that point, "No, Kuvira sent us Lady Umeko as an attempt to reclaim our land from the evil spirits who live in the great forest. She's been slowly driving the spirits back into the forest and regaining the land that belongs to our town! If she hadn't shown up we would all have been killed by the spirits!"

"Spirits?" Bolin didn't have to work too hard to put on a nervous expression thinking about the strange white clicking things in the trees, "Are there any that are white? And make clicking noises?"

The official reached out placing a comforting hand on Bolin's hand, "You've seen them too huh? Those monsters live in the trees around here and you need to be careful around them." He turned to Baraz, "Watch out for your little brother here. If he's seeing the creatures that means they're after you. They'll lead your brother here to the monster in the forest who will eat him alive. Keep a close watch on him."

Baraz nodded as they both got up. "I will thank you for the warning," Baraz offered as the official opened the door for them, "I was just wondering, what is that military barge doing here?"

"Kuvira sent us reinforcements in the fight against the spirits," the official's strained expression came back as he watched the soldiers, "While I'm glad we'll finally have help vanquishing the demons but the weapon they've brought...well, I have my doubts that it will save us from the monster. But anything that can kill the monster is welcome here."

That sounded too much like the promises Bolin had made over the years when working for Kuvira. Anything at all if it meant they would join them. Bolin shut his eyes as the regret washed over him. It was only for a brief second but that was all that was needed.

It happened in a flash. Honestly even years later Bolin wouldn't know what caused the accident. But one second they were walking and the next one of Kuvira's soldiers was screaming. "Get down! It malfunctioned!" Bolin opened his eyes as a blast of purple light, very familiar purple light, came blasting towards him. He tried to jerk out of the way and mostly managed it.

Except his wrist got caught in the blast.

Pain. Agonizing pain. Bolin screamed as he crumpled to the ground cradling his wrist in his hand. It hurt worse than anything he had ever experienced, and that included the time he had burnt himself when learning to control his lava. White hot agony was coursing through his body blocking everything else out.

"Bolin! Answer me!" Baraz was calling for him. With an agonized groan Bolin turned and stared up at Baraz face pale from the pain. The firebender had a worried expression on his face as he helped Bolin back to his feet, "Bolin are you alright?"

"I'm...I'm fine," Bolin gasped out leaning against Baraz, "Just a bit surprised by what happened, that's all."

Judging by Baraz's unamused expression that wasn't a believable lie. Still Bolin figured it was a good attempt when it felt like his skin was melting off.

"Your wrist," the official cried pointing. Bolin looked down, mouth falling open in horror at the mess his wrist had become. Sickly black and purple burns circled his wrist and hand standing out against the white of his skin.

"What happened?" Bolin whispered terror choking him from inside.

"I've seen this kind of wound before," the official murmured even as Baraz gripped Bolin's forearm as they all just stared at the burns, "Those wounds are only caused by spirits when they experience a great amount of hate. It's a spreading sickness that creeps throughout your body. Once it hits your heart two things happen."

"What are they?" Baraz asked softly. In the days following his meeting with Bolin, he'd become fond of the kid.

The official shook his head in regret, "If you are very lucky, you will die. If not then you will become a demon. Look, you're a good kid so I'm going to let you in on a secret. Lady Umeko is currently looking into a way to cure spirit sickness, maybe if you see her she'll have a way to help cure you."

That wasn't a possibility. They had to get to Republic City and warn them about the spirit vine weapons. They couldn't do that if they went tracking down some mythical cure in the middle of the forest. Bolin was even ready to tell the official that but of course Baraz spoke first.

"How do we get there?" He asked ignoring Bolin's glare while listening attentively to the official as he explained how to get up to Nangen without encountering any spirits. Nodding at the end of the explanation Baraz turned away from the official, "Thank you for the directions. I'll send the rest of our group on their way and see about getting my brother to Nangen."

"What did you say that for?" Bolin demanded as Baraz dragged him back towards the boat, "We have to get back to Republic City."

Baraz glared at him even as they approached the boat where the others sat. Ahnah and Varrick clambered out of the boat rushing over to join them with large grins on their faces. The grins disappeared though the moment they saw Bolin's wrist.

"I'm so glad you're both alright...spirits! Bolin what happened!" Ahnah gasped reaching out to grab Bolin's wrist. Both she and Varrick crowded around him looking over his damaged wrist with worried expressions.

Bolin let out a pained sigh before recounting the whole adventure to the two. By the end Ahnah looked horrified while Baraz and Varrick looked grim. "Obviously we need to get you to Nangen," Varrick held up a hand to quiet Bolin's protests, "Look kid, think about it. It may take us longer to get to Republic City but if there is a cure for whatever the spirit vine energy did to you we need to find it. Think of all the lives it could save!"

As much as he hated admitting it, Bolin knew Varrick was right for once. Instead of arguing Bolin just offered a small smile showing his acceptance of the situation while Varrick smirked smugly at the victory.

"I guess I'll tell the others Baraz and I will catch up later," Ahnah sent Bolin a glare when he tried to protest, "Don't argue with me, we're going with you."

Bolin just let out an awkward laugh before sending them a slight smile, "Then I guess we better get going then."

* * *

><p><strong>After a heated discussion with my friend, I finally decided that it would be spirit vines that made Bolin sick. I figured they were the closest thing he could get to a demon logically. It's been demonstrated the vines are alive, so when they're destroyed they're pretty mad. But if you're wondering why it didn't blast off Bolin's hand...well. I get into that later.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Just so you know, I updated chapter 1. Turns out my iPad's autocorrect changed a name to a different spelling so I didn't catch it. The reason for any confusion was because I started writing this before they released the names of Bolin's traveling buddies. I fixed it after the names came out, but it was still tricky. **

**ALSO: a clarification. This is NOT a love story. Bolin is not going to be falling madly in love with anyone in this story and running off with them. He's a bit busy dying right now to be concerned about that. **

**So this chapter is a bit shorter, but I should have chapter 3 up this weekend. I may not because I have to write a twenty page paper on the church in the middle ages so I may die. Yay college. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The rain was coming down heavily as the team's moved slowly back towards Nangen. The tricky mountain passes made it impossible to get any satomobiles or airships to the village itself, and the spirits had already destroyed every piece of track for the train that had been placed down. What that meant was when supplies came into the city the people had to walk two days down to the docks before carrying it back with them another two days. It was a difficult job, but a necessary one for the city to survive.

Especially with the danger the people working the paths constantly faced.

The train of buffalo yak moved slowly as the drivers attempted to keep them moving. The water pouring against the cliff face made the already dangerous path treacherous, one wrong slip would lead to certain death dashed on the rocks far below. It was made even worse due to how bare the mountain pass was, the trees stripped away leaving behind only dirt that was turning into oozing mud. A landslide was likely at any time.

"Come on men, we need to get the rice back to Nangen as quickly as possible," Umeko called out. She looked out of place surrounded by the peasants in their worn robes pushing the buffalo yak along. Even in the rain and mud her uniform shone brightly just like the other metal bending soldiers positioned along the pathway.

"I don't see any reason for the rush. Your men are moving very delicate equipment after all." Umeko turned, arching an eyebrow as Bataar approached her. He had not been pleased by her order to leave the mechs behind but he would learn soon enough. No doubt here today in this path.

"Delicate it may be, but we are still under constant threat," Umeko informed him coolly her eyes trained on the slopes above them. Movement behind the few remains of trees were what caught her attention, "The spirits will be coming at any moment for us Bataar and I want as much of our goods as far away from them as possible."

Bataar scoffed at that but it was quite alright. Umeko knew he could not understand the odds she faced on a daily basis here. He and Kuvira simply fought men. Umeko fought gods.

"My lady!" One of her soldiers yelled pointing to the upper slope, "They're here!"

Umeko flexed her arms, a wry smile crossing her face. "It seems that you'll be encountering some spirits today Bataar. Do pay attention on how to deal with them," Umeko turned from the fuming man to her soldiers, "Benders! Prepare to engage! I want the umbrellas up and ready! Keep the powder dry for when they come!"

Bataar did not have to ask who they were preparing for, because they appeared on the mountain slope. Two giant white wolfbats came hurtling down the slope at them. Each was the size of a buffalo yak easily as they raced closer and closer to the supply train. Perched on the back of one of the creatures was a humanoid creature dressed in the white fur of the monsters. The only distinguishing feature from the distance was the red clay mask and spear it held.

Umeko's eyes narrowed as the two came closer. "Benders! Prepare to fire!"

Several more moments passed as the creatures moved even closer before her soldiers opened fire on them. The wolfbats fled in the face of the projectile rock and metal scampering back up the hill for a brief moment before returning their charge.

Bataar's derisive laugh caught her attention. "This is what troubles you for so long?" He gestured at the creatures as they fled one more time, "They're not that big."

"They're just pups," Umeko pointed out to him, "Wait until you meet their mother."

No sooner had she said that then the men further up the line screamed in terror. The two commanding officers turned to watch as a great white wolfbat, at least double the size of the pups, glided into the middle of the supply train throwing man and beats over the edge of the cliff face. Umeko straightened up even as Bataar backed away in fear. She understood his reaction, it was the same reaction everyone had when encountering a god for the first time.

Umeko waited until the great wolfbat spotted her. It's face pulled back into a snarl as it lunged and in that brief moment Umeko fired. It was just a small ball of iron she had been holding, but the speed she managed to get on it send it smashing through the wolfbats side in a fountain of blood. The creature didn't even pause which was when the men under the umbrellas pulled the trigger on their weapons. Gouts of flame shot out scorching the wolfbat before knocking it over the edge of the cliff.

Silence fell over them all only broken by the constant drizzle of rain. "So that's how you kill a god," Bataar said lowly awe clear in his voice.

"Don't be silly, it takes much more than a single shot to fell a god. Maru will be back to bothering us in no time," Umeko turned back to the men, "Get the buffalo yak moving! We need to be back at the village by nightfall!"

"What about the men you lost over the cliff?" Bataar demanded. How sweet, it seemed he still had hope of survival in the untamed forests.

"You two," Umeko ordered pointing to two soldiers who had come with Bataar, "Go check for survivors and then meet us back in Nangen." Perhaps it was cruel to get their hopes up only to be destroyed when the soldiers returned empty handed but Umeko knew better.

It was far better that a little cruelty in the beginning toughen them up before the spirits got them in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Umeko is Lady Eboshi's character in case you didn't catch it. I enjoyed writing her a little too much. She brings to light a real interesting issue about the type of person who should be leading the Earth Kingdom. Because while her people love her, she does some terrible things. So let me know what you think about her (if you've seen the Miazaki movie, you know what she's going to be doing in the future). <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, but between my term paper and travel I was pretty much gone the entire week. But if anyone is interested on a twenty page paper on Medieval Catholic Churches I can send it to you. I am not expecting anyone to take me up on that. **

**Also, another story I've been working on is going up. If you like this one, check it out. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It was difficult to walk through the forest but the mountain pass was impossible to use when swarming with Kuvira's soldiers. Still Bolin mused dressed in the simple Browns and greens of an Earth Kingdom peasant, it was a beautiful forest. The trees they walked under were massive, the largest so large Bolin doubted even ten men could wrap their arms all the way around them. Not to mention the ferns and moss that covered the forest floor turning everything into dizzying shades of green.

For now they followed the banks of a small brook which would eventually lead them to the lake Nangen sat next to. Bolin wasn't the only one who enjoyed the scenery. Ahnah had spent the journey with a bright smile on her face letting fingers play over blossoms when they passed them. They were the only ones who seemed to enjoy the beauty of the area around them, Baraz was too busy glaring at everything and Varrick had started complaining yesterday about how difficult it was to walk all the way to the city.

Honestly Bolin was just happy for the peace and quiet. Sure, the strange clicking noise from the spirits above them still creeped him out but he was starting to get used to it. But what Bolin was really happy about no one witnessing was his arm. The burns were slowly but surely spreading up his arm and closer to his heart, thickening as they went. Each time they spread a new wave of agonizing pain would wash over Bolin as his arm spammed with each jolt of agony.

Nothing any of them had tried had stopped it.

Baraz, who had been leading them, came to a stop holding up a hand that brought everyone to a stand still. "Someone's coming," he hissed, "Everyone hide, now!"

Ahnah grabbed Bolin and pulled his off the path while Baraz and Varrick disappeared into the brush on the other side. The pair sprinted through the bushes hoping to get away from whoever could possibly be wandering the forest at this time.

Luck however did not seem to be on their side. The two stumbled out of the forest onto the bank of a great rushing river and even more importantly into the path of two of Kuvira's soldiers. For a brief second Bolin dared to hope that they wouldn't recognize either of them but he was never that lucky.

The soldiers traded looks before launching their attack. Bolin blocked the first blast of dirt while Ahnah knocked the other projectiles from the air with water from the river. It was all going well for them until Bolin went on the offensive.

He kicked up a good size stone and sent it hurtling at the closest soldier. Then all of a sudden the agonizing pain returned. Bolin could only stare in horror as his discolored flesh began to swell and move before his very eyes causing his fingers to flinch. That flinch was all it took to change everything. The rock exploded into lava and Bolin could only watch in horror as the lava cut through the two soldiers necks nearly decapitating them.

The smell of burning flesh filled the air as Bolin raised his hand to stare accusingly at his very own hand. His hand which he had just used to kill two men. What had he done? It shouldn't have been so easy to accomplish. How was he any better than Kuvira in this moment?

"Bolin," Ahnah whispered reaching out to him. Her eyes were worried and that was what threw him over the edge.

"Don't touch me," Bolin gasped out stumbling away from her, his hand cradled to his chest, "It might get on you somehow and make you sick!"

Ahnah stepped forward cautiously, "That isn't going to happen. Just come here and I'll take a look at your arm."

"Stay away from me!" he screamed stumbling over the stones away from her, "I don't want to hurt you!"

Then he turned and fled before she could say anything else. Blindly Bolin raced down the river bank scrambling up and over stones to get away from that horrible scene. He only wanted to help people, how had everything become so wrong in such a short amount of time? Everything had been easier back in Republic City. There was none of this confusion about what was right and what wasn't there.

A stray rock caught his foot sending him to the ground. With a groan Bolin just decided to lay there for a while. Surrounded by the soothing sound of running water and heavy panting he could forget about the world and his problems...wait a second. Panting?

Raising his head Bolin turned to look across the river in the hopes of finding whatever had been making that noise. What he saw brought him to his feet as awe coursed through his body.

The single largest wolfbat he had ever seen lay directly across the river from him, red blood from a wound staining its white fur. Even as he watched two smaller white wolfbats joined it along with some red faced creature. The creature jumped to the ground before rushing to the great white wolfbats side while the two smaller ones paced anxiously. It was only when the creature turned to spit blackish blood on the stones did Bolin see the creature for what it was.

It was just a girl. One who had her face painted red streaks across her nose and under her lip, decorated with yellow dots across the bridge of her nose and three trailing up into wild grey hair, but a girl none the less. What was a girl doing with these giants. The largest wolfbat raised its head and let out a low growl which caused all three to turn and stare at Bolin. A nervous smile rose on his face once he realized he had been spotted. Raising his non-burned hand Bolin sent them an awkward wave.

The wolfbats seemed confused on how to respond to that while the girl's eyes narrowed in rage. She quickly clambered onto the back of one of the smaller wolfbats making sure to keep her eyes locked on his as the great creatures started back into the forest. "Go away!" She called to Bolin, "We don't want your kind in our forest!"

Well, that was certainly rude. Still all Bolin could do was watch as the strange group disappeared from view back into the forest they had come from. No one would ever believe him when he told them what happened, honestly Bolin still couldn't believe what he'd just seen was real either.

"Bolin!"

He blinked turning to watch as his companions came scampering over the rocks to join him. Bolin let out a small delighted laugh when Varrick pulled him in for a tight hug and Baraz and Ahnah crowded around him with worried looks. "Thank the spirits your alright! What would I have done if you'd died?" Varrick demanded, "Mako would have burned me alive if anything happened to you!"

Bolin rolled his eyes at that before squirming his way out from the hug. He was grateful that no one felt like bringing up the two bodies they had no doubt passed on their way here. Although judging from the worried looks everyone was giving him they had seen the damage he had created.

Desperately Bolin decided to change the subject, "So how do we get to the village from here?" And seeing how no one answered it meant they were now lost. In a forest with crazy murderer spirits who would eat people.

The low clicking noise sounded from behind them causing Bolin to give a full body shudder, he turned slowly and finally got his first real view of the creatures that had been haunting him. It was a small white humanoid spirit with large black eyes. It's head tilted to the side before righting with a series of clicks.

Baraz reached out to pull Bolin behind him, a wary expression on his face. Huh, looked like everyone else could see them now also. "Remember what the official told us," Baraz hissed slowly edging away from the creature, "They'll take us to the monster in the forest...Ahnah! What are you doing?"

The waterbender waved her hand dismissively at him before kneeling down in front of the creature. "They're not monsters Baraz," she said and Bolin could hear the smile in her voice, "They're kodama."

Stepping around Baraz, Bolin hurried to her side before kneeling next to Ahnah to study the strange little creature. "What's a kodama?" Bolin asked watching as more and more of the kodamas appeared around them.

"They're tree spirits," Ahnah explained as Baraz and Varrick crept closer to watch the strange creatures also, "They appear only when the trees and healthy and content, we had them back in my village before Kuvira's men came. Don't worry they're completely harmless."

"What about the man eating part?" Varrick hissed.

Ahnah fixed him with a glare, "What part of harmless don't you understand?" She turned back to the kodama and smiled gently at them. Bolin wanted to ask more questions but before he could he heard a terrified scream coming from behind him. A bloody peasant lay in the shallows his face pale as he shook a terrified finger at the kodama.

"Monster!" He shrieked, "Get away from it before it calls its master!"

Bolin rushed over to the injured man's side. "Hey are you alright?"

"What? No, I am not alright! The wolfbat gods just tried to kill me!" The man screamed reaching out and grabbing the collar of Bolin's shirt and pulling him in close, "We need to get out of here! That little monster will bring its master here!"

"Master?" Bolin questioned.

"The spirit of the forest, he's their master. Has the body of a deer and a human face, well but it's red or so the stories say," the man rambled getting a distracted expression, "Or when it becomes the night walker..."

"Are you from Nangen?" Bolin asked. Once the man answered yes a delighted grin crossed his face, "Great, we're going there! We'll help you out!"

Before anyone could say anything Bolin hoisted the man onto his back ignoring Varrick's grumbles about being too nice or whatever. Or how Baraz just growled in frustration before turning away.

Ahnah coughed gaining all their attention. "This little guy said he'd show us the way to the village," Ahnah explained.

The kodama nodded excitedly before jumping to its feet and rushing off into the forest. Ahnah grabbed Bolin's arm and began dragging him after the creature knowing there would be protests if she let the men have even one moment to think. Where would they be without her?

Sure enough she could hear the scrabble of running feet as they struggled to catch up with her. In a matter of minutes they were walking calmly down the path after the kodama that was leading them deeper and deeper into the forest. Behind her she heard Varrick let out a yelp as even more kodama joined them creating quite the procession as they stumbled through the woods. The man on Bolin's back let out a terrified yelp at the sight of the creatures.

Bolin wasn't sure how long they had been walking by the time the trees started to thin. From Varrick's grumbling behind him it was clear the older man was convinced the kodama were leading them into a trap or something. As the theories became crazier and crazier Bolin couldn't help smiling at the familiar noise.

His smile dropped from his face as they stumbled into a great open clearing marked by small lakes connected by mossy strips of land. Bolin's eyes were immediately caught by the largest island which sat serenely in the largest pond. A tree more massive than all the others grew from it stretching up towards the sun while a small tree grew steadily in its shade.

It was beautiful.

"Thank the spirits! Some water!" Varrick stumbled over to the closest pond and began drinking greedily from it. With an eyeroll Bolin joined him leaving Baraz and Ahnah to talk quietly among themselves for a moment. Kneeling down next to the pool Bolin let the strange man down before he smiled as a kodama appeared by his knee.

"Hey there little guy," Bolin said gently, "You're not so scary after all. Thanks for helping us out."

The kodama shifted almost like it was embarrassed before fading away from view. It was actually kind of adorable. A noise in the distance caught Bolin's attention. He turned and noted a herd of cat deer in the distance walking further into the forest but that wasn't the strange part. No, what caught Bolin's attention was one massive cat deer thing in the back of the herd. For a brief second it reminded him of the giant white wolfbats but it sort of...felt different. It felt heavier than those giants especially when it turned its head to reveal a multitude of antlers.

Time seemed to freeze as Bolin stared at it, his mouth hanging open in awe. Searing pain from the spirit burn dragged his attention away as the skin on his wrist bubbled and writhed, with a hiss Bolin submerged his wrist in the lake water gasping as brief relief spread through him.

"Here," Ahnah knelt down next to him. She tore off a piece of her skirt before wrapping it around Bolin's arm, "Let's see if this helps."

"Thanks," Bolin whispered before getting back to his feet. They set out once again, the man on Bolin's back, as the kodama leading them away from the pool. It was amazing to see so many of the little guys following along with them and Bolin couldn't help the small smile that stretched across his face watching them play around them.

They came into a clearing where a massive oak tree stood, sturdy and strong against the wind. The kodama were running into the tree before disappearing from view. "That must be their mother tree," Ahnah breathed awe coloring her voice.

"Look," Baraz pointed ahead of them, "I think I see water over there!"

They rushed forward and finally stumbled out of the forest. A massive lake lay before them glittering in the light. Next to it sat a village blocked from view by great wooden poles which formed a protective wall. Add that to the bare mountain sides behind it, the village of Nangen was an impressive sight.

"We made it," Bolin whispered relief coursing through him as he stared at the village. Maybe everything would turn out alright after this.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so before anyone says Bolin was out of character killing the soldiers remember he was not doing it. He is cursed, and the curse is taking over him. So Bolin will be doing some pretty horrible things under the influence of the curse. <strong>

**Please review and let me know if you liked it. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Here you guys go! This was originally two chapters but I decided to combine them for you all. There's a lot that happens in this chapter, so I've been trying to do a combination of humor and serious because if its too serious then it's not as fun. Plus, you get to meet my favorite character: Yakul!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The closer they got to Nangen the heavier the scent of smoke became. It rose in great black columns above the town while the weary group stumbled closer. Not to mention the train of exhausted looking people and animals walking into the fortress.

The man on Bolin's back let out a delighted yell, "There it is! The mighty city of Nangen!"

The people entering the city paused turning towards the source of noise. Delighted cries left them as they rushed towards the group of travelers. "It's Hiroku!" They all yelled clambering down to form a circle around them their eyes wide and bright grins stretching across their faces. "He's alive!"

"Yes it's me Hiroku! The buffalo yak driver!" The man, obviously Hiroku, yelled from Bolin's back waving frantically at the villagers, "I'm back from the dead!" The crowd continued to grow pressing against their sides as delighted grins crossed their faces. Bolin didn't want to admit it but he was getting nervous being in the middle of so many people. And judging from the rest of their expressions his companions were just as concerned about the attention as he was.

"Let me through! Get out of my way!" A woman pushed her way through the crowd a scowl on her pretty soot stained face. She came to a stop in front of Bolin glaring at the man perched on his back.

"Toki!" Hiroku called out, "My sweet gentle flower!"

"Don't you try and sweet talk me! You're in big trouble for worrying me Hiroku!" She growled out causing the man to cower from her wrath. Sighing heavily Toki turned her attention to Bolin a sweet smile crossing her face, "Thank you for helping him out stranger. He may be an idiot but he's my husband."

"It's no problem," Bolin let out a nervous chuckle.

Toki's smile turned wicked as she leaned in close studying Bolin's face. "Well, aren't you a handsome one stranger," she purred causing the surrounding villagers to laugh, "Well, why don't you guys come on in. I'm sure Lady Umeko will want to thank you for saving him!"

"Oh, um sure thing," Bolin mumbled letting Toki drag him into the village of Nangen. From there everything was a bit of a blur as the townspeople happily pushed and prodded them deeper into the village. Toki dragged Hiroku off to their home and the travelers were split up. Ahnah was led away to the baths by a gaggle of laughing women and the men were deposited into a different one. Bolin bathed quickly, dressing in an outfit the villagers had provided before turning to his companions.

"I'm going to take a look around the village," Bolin announced only to be met with content groans. Seemed like Baraz and Varrick wanted to soak a bit longer which was alright with Bolin. He'd spent the last week surrounded by people and honestly Bolin needed to get away from them. It was difficult to accept, he'd spent the majority of his childhood terrified by the thought of being alone. Being by himself always held the possibility of Mako never coming back, of never having company again.

However for now Bolin just wanted some peace and quiet. Away from the admiring glances the villagers cast towards him and their praise of saving one of their own. Away from Kuvira's soldiers who wandered the streets with smile and reminded Bolin of every wrong they did. He needed to sit down somewhere quiet and just...think.

He was sick, infected with some disease that was going to kill him. Sure, there was the rumor of hope in this town but Bolin wasn't optimistic. Which was why he was settled in the stables with the buffalo yak and a couple of deercat's all settled in the stables removed from the people bustling through the streets. Curled up against one of the stalls Bolin watched one of the deercat eating calmly.

It must be nice not to have to worry about having to deal with the pressures of the world. To just deal with the day to day and actually have everything turn out alright. Bolin blinked as the deercat leaned closer gently butting his cheek. With a small grin Bolin reached out to pet it, delighting in the low purr it produced.

"Hey there little guy," Bolin said softly, "Nice to meet you."

"His name is Yakul," the stablehand said walking up to the pair of them. "I'm surprised he's taken such a shine to you. Yakul doesn't really like anyone."

But he was such a sweetheart! Shrugging Bolin turned back to scratch under his chin. Yakul leaned forward licking a stripe up his cheek causing Bolin to laugh.

"I've got to say, you've certainly got the touch with him," the stable hand seemed to come to a decision, "Here's what I'll do. I heard that you helped save Hiroku so why don't you take Yokul."

Bolin turned to him in shock, "Are you serious? Just like that?"

"Sure thing. Yakul doesn't like anyone else enough to let them close. Honestly you're his last chance."

"Then I'll take him," Bolin said with a happy grin. He turned back to Yakul, freezing as he suddenly realized something, "Shit...how am I going to explain this to Mako?"

"You picked up a what?" Varrick demanded at dinner. Bolin shrugged as his companions just stared at him with uncomprehending expressions on their faces. It wasn't his fault they just couldn't wrap their minds around what he had told them.

"I picked up a deercat," Bolin repeated shrugging as he tiredly ate his rice that the villagers had been kind enough to give him and his friends.

"What made you think getting a deercat would be a good idea?" Baraz asked slowly disbelief clear on his face.

"If I didn't take him, no one would have," Bolin protested and sure it sounded childish but it was true. It sucked having no one in the world to look after you and if Bolin could be that person for Yokul then he would.

"Well I think it's sweet," Ahnah cut in sharply a warning expression on her face, "We can always use him to help carry supplies. Honestly this will help us out in the long run."

"See? Listen to her, she obviously understand what I'm doing here," Bolin said with a cheeky grin before turning back to his dinner. The other townspeople were chattering away happily around them easy and relaxed. It was peaceful, especially because Kuvira's soldiers weren't present in the dining hall.

"Hey stranger!" Bolin turned at the call. Standing in the door of the hall was a group of women with Toki in the lead. She sent him a wicked smile, hip cocked out as she leaned against the doorway, "Hope you like the rice! We worked long and hard for it!"

One of the men sitting besides Varrick sneered, "Quiet woman! Our men died to bring you the rice you eat!"

"Yeah, but who makes the iron that you sell for the rice? Not you that's for certain!" Another woman in the group yelled back causing all the women to laugh loudly while the men grumbled.

"Wait, you guys make iron?" Bolin asked turning to face the women fully, "That is so cool! Is it alright if I stop by where you work to see how its made?"

That got the women giggling amongst themselves. "Of course you can stranger!" Toki told him, "Stop by anytime tonight and we'll show you how to really work! Oh, and before I go Lady Umeko was asking after you. Wanted to thank the man who saved my worthless husband in person. Be sure to head over there!"

"I will thank you!" Bolin waved goodbye as the women left giggling about how they'd need to wear makeup to work now. He turned back to his meal happily not noticing the stunned looks on everyone's faces.

Boraz leaned in close, "Do you not realize that those women were flirting with you?"

"What? Don't be silly," Bolin quickly swallowed his mouthful of rice, "They were just being nice!"

Boraz and Ahnah traded unsure looks before returning to their meal in silence. The goodnatured chatter returned now that the women were gone and apparently something seemed to strike a chord in Varrick seeing how he turned to the man next to him and asked loudly, "Pretty brazen young women you guys have here, huh?"

"Lake Umeko goes around buying every contract for each brothel girl she can find," one man explained, "Brings them here and gives them a new chance at life. It's honorable how kind and giving our Lady is to us all."

Ahnah joined the conversation then, "What else has Lady Umeko done for the town?"

"Oh, great things for us," an older villager explained a happy smile on his face, "You see, we need the sand from the hills to make our iron to survive. But for centuries that was impossible because the hills were guarded by god Noburo the great gemsbok bull. He was the guardian of the forest here and nothing we did could fight him off so we could mine the mountains. Ever so slowly out town was falling to him. It was becoming more clear everyday that we would be forced from our home by him. Those who tried to fight were infected with a sickness that turns you into a demon and so we lost all hope.

"But then one day Kuvira sent Lady Umeko and her soldiers here. She arrived with more than metal and earthbenders, she also brought a new and strange weapon with her called the rifle. With it she was able to kill Noburo and so we were able to mine the mountains to make our iron. But the wolfbat gods aren't pleased and so they've declared war on our village and attack and kill us at every turn. Without Lady Umeko we all would have been killed ages ago."

Awed silence filled the air after the old man finished talking, the villagers heads bowed in reverence. "She managed to kill a god?" Ahnah whispered her shock obvious in her stunned face.

But Bolin couldn't think on that. No, his attention was locked onto his cursed hand which he had curled into a fist. This Umeko woman had killed Noburo in cold blood all for some iron sand? What was wrong with these people? Now Bolin may not have had the best education but he had distant memories of his mother whispering bedtime stories to him and Mako. "Never harm a god," he could remember her whispering once, "For if they die with hatred in their hearts they will become demons themselves…" Slowly Bolin returned to the present his face devoid of all emotion.

"Noburo must have died full of hate," Bolin murmured under his breath. An overwhelming urge hit him then to get far away from this hut, away from these people who laughed and joked in the face of a dead god as if it were nothing. He needed to be far away from them all. Turning to Bazar, Bolin announced, "I'm going to speak with the Lady Umeko now, I'll be back soon so don't worry."

"Sure thing," Bazar murmured getting pulled back into the discussion as Bolin rose and left. The night air was cool as he walked along the deserted paths of Nangen, quiet where they had been teeming with life earlier. As he neared the largest building Bolin could hear singing coming from within. He approached it carefully, aware he could run into Kuvira's soldiers at any given moment.

Instead, as he poked his head in he saw a great fire burning inside the building. A massive bellows was set up before it, women on each side using their legs to pump it. Leaning against the backwall another group of women lay no doubt resting from their work while the others sang during their job. Bolin was about to continue on his way before he spotted Toki working the bellows.

An idea came to him, and so with a boyish grin Bolin entered the building. "Good evening ladies," he called out walking over to the resting women. Calmly he removed his shirt and placed it gently on the floor, "Mind if I help out some?"

Blushes and laughter sprung up as one woman shyly made room for Bolin on the bellows across from a grinning Toki. Bolin stepped up and pressed down as hard as he could, his strength lifiting the bellows easily as he moved. The women let out delighted shrieks and jumped onto the pumping bellows letting Bolin do all the work. He didn't care though, he was just happy to see carefree smiles on their soot stained faces.

"You're never going to be able to keep that pace up stranger," Toki teased him.

Bolin responded maturely by sticking out his tongue. "You know, my friends back home call me Bolin."

Toki pretended to think for a long minute, "Bolin huh? Nah, I like calling you stranger more. It suits you."

Bolin would have responded but he was starting to get out of breath. It seemed like Toki was right, he wouldn't have been able to keep up the pace of the bellows if he had been working all night. "This is hard work," Bolin grunted beginning to strain at it.

That got the women to all laugh brightly. "Of course it is!" one cheered, "Why do you think we're trusted with it instead of those lazy men?"

"You got me there," Bolin managed to grin at them all. "I had a question ladies, how do I get to the Lady Umeko from here?"

"Oh that's easy," Toki said brightly, "Just go straight down the path you were following. It'll take you right to her house!"

"Well then, I best be on my way." With that he moved off of the bellows and quickly pulled his shirt back on to the protests of the working women. Offering them a small bow Bolin started down the path, "I'll stop by here after speaking with her to help out again! See you soon!"

"Bye Bolin!" the women all chorused waving happily before going back to their work. And so he continued on his path down the street heading further and further into the village. It didn't take him long to reach where Umeko was, the lady was draped gracefully on her front porch.

Her green Earth Empire uniform shone in the light of the lanterns as warm brown eyes landed on Bolin as he approached. She smiled standing up and tossing her graying braid over her shoulder. "You caught me at a good time traveler," her voice may have been soft but rung with authority as she approached Bolin, "I just finished a meeting with Bataar about the reinforcements and weapons he brought to my village. Had you come any earlier I would have had to turn you away."

Had Bolin come any earlier he would be dead. "Well, I'm just happy I didn't interrupt your work. From everything I've heard since we arrived here, you keep the entire town running."

"You're too kind," Umeko's smile was kind and Bolin couldn't help it, he felt himself beginning to like the woman, "I wanted to thank you for saving Hiroku's life. We were all sure he had died when he fell from the mountain pass, no doubt killed by the wolfbat gods. But I must ask, what were you doing wandering these forests? They are quite dangerous."

"My friends and I were searching for you. You see, a man told us you might be able to help me,' Bolin untied the bandages Ahnah had wrapped securely earlier that day and held up his injured arm for Umeko to see. The burns had spread all the way up his forearm by this point.

"Oh you poor child," Umeko whispered true regret shining in her eyes, "I've seen these wounds before, only when a demon touches a human. You're arm is cursed."

Bolin nodded before wrapping his arm again, "It is, and I might become a demon soon. We were told that you could have a cure for it."

Umeko just shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid I don't dear boy. There is no cure for a demon's curse that man has. The forest spirit may be able to help, but I doubt it."

"But the villagers told me Noburo was dead…"

"No, not Noburo, something far greater than him. The true god of these spirit wilds, by day he is a simple forest spirit but by night he becomes the night walker. Life and death, two sides of the same coin, he is the only one who could possibly life your curse from you," Umeko shook her head in regret, "But sadly all spirits hate humankind. It's the reason me and my men are here helping Nangen survive."

Bolin shook his head in denial unable to comprehend what he'd just heard. He'd listened for hours on end to Korra explain why humans and spirits could live together in peace in Republic City. What was so different here? "I can't believe that. There must be some way for Nangen and the forest to live together in harmony!"

Umeko was quiet for quite sometime before she rose. "Come with me, there's something I want to show you." She gestured for him to follow and Bolin did so, entering a small garden brimming with medicinal plants that led to a small building. He followed Umeko inside of it only to be greeted by numerous people wrapped in bandages, some missing limbs, all working on strange stick like creations. Bolin knew this kind of person well from his time on the streets. Mako had always pulled away from any lepers they encountered too fearful Bolin could catch the disease himself and waste away.

But Umeko moved through the infected without fear, gently touching them with a loving smile.

"My lady," one of the lepers held up the device, "We created the new rifle just as you asked."

Umeko hoisted it onto her shoulder. "A bit heavy for the girls, but much better than before. This should do wonders keeping the spirits away from the mountain side. Ah, Bolin come here and introduce yourself."

Bolin stepped further into the room, bowing to the numerous heads. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"So polite," a female leper said with a smile, "My lady you should see about keeping this one around."

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Bolin admitted with a shrug, "I've been cursed."

"Spirit sickness," the first leper murmured sympathy in his eyes, "I'm truly sorry. We may waste away slowly but the curse you carry eats away at your soul until there is nothing left."

A wry smile managed to cross Bolin's face at that comment. "Thank you."

"Is there anyone who will mourn you?" another asked.

"I have family and friends in Republic City...my brother will be told my fate by the friends I travel with," Bolin admitted softly, "I hate to leave my brother alone though...he's raised me since I was very young and for him to lose me will hurt him greatly."

"Be thankful he is not present," the female leper told him kindly, "It would hurt him more no doubt to see you lost to the darkness of the curse."

"Come Bolin," Umeko murmured taking the rifle with her and leading him from the room to the edge of the wooden wall that looked out over the barren mountainside, "There's something I want to show you."

He stood beside and peered out into the darkness. It looked...like there was something moving on the mountainside. Yes, now that he looked closer Bolin could see red eyes glowing in the dark. Umeko pointed the rifle at the moving shapes and quickly pulled the trigger. The loud crack of the rifle like thunder shocked Bolin, making him jump as an iron ball flew from it and exploded against the mountainside making the red eyes creature scatter.

"Apes," Umeko explained lowering the rifle, "They're trying to reclaim the mountains for the forest, but I won't let them take it from us. You may wonder why I don't use earth of metalbending against them...you see our bending doesn't hurt spirits or gods. But rifles, bullets, and fire, those hurt and kill gods."

Horror was starting to well up inside of him, making him sick. Bolin reached forward and grabbed the beam of the wall, leaning heavily against it. "This isn't right," Bolin whispered, "There has to be some other way to deal with them besides killing them! I refuse to believe there isn't a way for the forest and the village to live together!"

"This is the only way," Umeko told him, hard resolve coloring her voice. Bolin turned to argue more when a loud howl cut across the night air from the mountainside. Umeko's face hardened as she turned back to look at the waste, hate filling her eyes as she spotted two flashes of white coming closer, "It seems like we'll be having company tonight."

"What do you mean?" Bolin demanded.

"The wolfbats are here."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I adore Umeko so much. I think she's a fabulous leader even though I don't agree with her policies. But she is a very determined character who is trying to do best by her people. Plus, I based her off of Lady Eboshi (obviously) and I loved the way Eboshi treated her women and the lepers. That was something I wanted to convey in this story to show that even while she does bad things, she is not a monster. <strong>

**Plus imagine: Mako's face when he sees Yakul for the first time. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright, so this one is a longer chapter just because I couldn't find a place that felt right to stop. For your excitement: Bolin and Kamala are going to meet for the first time. It's going to be rather entertaining make no doubt about that.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The people of the village gathered around the main square, faces pale with fear. Each one carried a weapon in their hands as whispers moved through the crowd causing them to become more and more agitated. What had been a happy town just minutes before was now a hive of discontent.

Bolin pushed his way back through the crowd to the place where he had parted ways with his companions. he made sure to avoid the Earth Empire soldiers who were rushing towards the center square in front of the forge. Ahnah was standing in front of the building a worried expression on her face as she scanned the crowds for him.

"There you are!" she reached out and caught Bolin's arm pulling him inside of the building, "Get inside before they see you!"

Bolin let her shove him inside as he joined Baraz and Varrick. They all looked unnerved by the chaos happening outside, especially each time one of the soldiers ran past. "We need to get out of here before they spot us," Baraz hissed leading the way out of the building. They fell in behind him all keeping their heads down and following the flow of the crowd in the hopes of not being spotted.

Baraz managed to find a mostly deserted alleyway which he quickly moved into followed by Ahnah and Varrick. Bolin was about to follow them when a terrified scream sounded from behind, the same place where the crowd had gathered. Turning back Bolin's eyes were drawn up to the roof of the forge as he followed the line of sight the villagers and soldiers were using.

Standing on the roof, mask drawn over her face, was the girl he had seen with the giant white wolfbats. She cut an imposing sight standing there, the fur of her hood fluttering in the breeze as her mask glared down at the villagers gathered below. She held a wicked looking bone knife in her hand, and even from the ground Bolin could see she was prepared to attack.

"Princess of the wolfbats! How fortunate to meet you tonight!" Umeko's voice rang out proud and true over the square. She stood securely in front of the other villagers, flanked on either side by women holding rifles. It looked like the entire village had come to witness this moment.

Bolin's eyes widened in horror, darting from the rifles back to the girl. "It's a trap," he whispered. They were going to kill the wolfbat girl in the middle of the square.

"I have some women who would love to speak with you!" Umeko continued, "Why don't you listen to what they have to say!"

It would be so simple to sneak away from the whole thing. All Bolin had to do was turn away and it would be as if he had never seen it at all.

"You and your monsters killed my husband!" one of the armed women screamed, her face lined with grief, "Come down here and face the justice you deserve!"

All he had to do was turn his back on her and he'd be free. Even from his spot in the alleyway Bolin could see Bataar and his soldiers advancing on the forge slowly. Seriously, all he had to do was follow the others and leave the girl to die.

...Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

Bolin broke out into a run at the same time the woflbat girl raced down the forges roof aiming towards Umeko. One of the rifles cracked through the air hitting the roof where she'd been running. Bolin could only watch as the girl went tumbling down the roof before falling off and hitting the ground hard. She managed to stumble onto her feet before the rifles fired again.

One bullet hit her mask dead center, shattering the clay and sending her flying back onto the ground. That seemed to be the signal for Bataar to move in because he and his soldiers all rushed forward. Up until that moment Bolin knew he could change his mind, but now there was no possible chance to turn back. Slamming his foot onto the earth Bolin willed a strip of lava to appear between the soldiers and the downed wolfbat girl.

The dawning realization on Bataar's face could almost be considered comical if the whole situation wasn't so dire. But Bolin wasn't in a joking mood after giving away his position. Not that it mattered much, the spirit sickness was still going to kill him.

The girl used his distraction, vaulting over Bataar and his men before rushing towards Umeko. She was incredibly fast and graceful as she moved, Bolin had to wonder if she was an airbender. But watching her lock her knife against Umeko's metal whip, it was clear she wasn't a bender at all.

Looking back on the whole situation Bolin would find it all very strange how he reacted. But in the moment he didn't care. It felt like ice water was pouring down his spine, he felt detached from the whole situation as he stalked forward. After everything the girl decided to continue her fight instead of leaving or even trying to achieve peace. Bolin was just...so done with everything. Done with living in fear of Kuvira, done with the disappointment from Opal and Mako, just done with it all. Screw making it back home. He was going to end this.

He was unaware of the figure he cut stalking forward between the houses a dark glare etched onto his face. Unfamiliar rage was beginning to build up inside of him making everything seem distant and far away. It was vaguely familiar to the times he'd been under water before but somehow even more extreme than before.

Bataar stumbled to a stop, eyes wide as he stared at Bolin. "How are you alive?" he whispered stumbling backwards as Bolin continued forward. Once the shock passed, Bataar's expression hardened and he shifted into a fighting stance, "I have no doubt Kuvira will want to have words with you!"

He sent out a metal whip towards Bolin, no doubt intending to subdue him quickly. Bolin watched it coming at him with the same glower he'd been wearing since the fight between the wolfbat girl and Umeko had started. Reaching out Bolin caught the metal whip in his hand holding it tight. It took just a thought before the whip in his hand slowly began to turn to lava, melting in his hand. His cursed hand was beginning to itch and from the corner of his eye Bolin could see something strange happening. Sickly looking purple tendrils stretched up from his arm, writhing in and twisting as he continued forward.

Bataar and his troops looked horrified by the things coming out of his arm, and when looking back at this moment Bolin would be stunned by how he acted. He never did stuff like this, when he tried he never succeeded. But right then Bolin just couldn't bring himself to move.

He walked calmly up to Bataar, pausing to look the other bender in the eyes. "Please move," Bolin requested politely violence coloring his tone. Silently the soldiers moved out of his way, acting without conscious thought, letting Bolin continue on his way.

The villagers had formed a circle around the two women dueling, their weapons pointed inwards as they jeered and insulted the wolfbat girl. From inside the circle Bolin could hear the sound of metal striking the bone knife as the two continued to battle. The whole situation was so ridiculous and Bolin was just done with it.

His cursed arm shot out grabbing the nearest villager and throwing him bodily out of the way. Another villager followed as Bolin continued towards the center of the circle, luckily the people caught on quickly and moved out of the way before he had to throw any more of them. Many looked terrified as he moved past them, the sickly purple glow making him look gaunt as he stormed towards the combatants.

Umeko and the wolfbat girl were locked in deadly combat, slipping and sliding around each other with ease. Umeko moved the metal whips in an attempt to take out the girl who was slowly but surely advancing on her. By the time Bolin reached them, the two were locked together metal whip and bone knife straining against each other.

Reaching out, Bolin pushed his way between the two fighting women. His cursed arm was wrapped around the wolfbat girl's wrist twisting her away from Umeko no matter how she twisted or bit at his arm. His other hand pressed against the metal that Umeko was trying to bend forward pushing her back away from the fight. A strained hush fell over the villagers at his actions as they waited for something to happen.

"What are you doing defending her? Don't you know what she's done?" Umeko demanded eyes filled with hatred locked on the wolfbat girl who bit down on Bolin's arm.

Bolin's eyes were hard as he stared her down. "I'm ending this fight," Bolin said coldly and the tendrils flared at that comment. The wolfbat girl froze as pure terror filled her eyes at the sight of the curse and instead of fighting to get back at Umeko, she began to fight to get away. "It's pointless, especially when you should be trying to find a way to live in harmony."

Umeko sneered at him, "I'm getting a little tired of your living in harmony with the forest spiel. Spare me your dramatics boy."

Bolin's eyes narrowed and that strange under water feeling became even stronger. It almost felt like he was floating outside of his own body at that moment. "There's a darkness inside you," he said softly but somehow everyone heard him, "Hatred has infected you just the same as the spirit vines infected me. And it will destroy you and everything you love if you don't check it." It felt like he returned to his body, now he knew what to do to end this.

Once, many summers ago when Mako had been busy, Asami had been tasked with watching Bolin for the afternoon. She'd spent the time teaching him about pressure points and how to take down someone just by pressing lightly on a specific spot. Remembering that lesson Bolin struck quickly digging his elbow into both women's guts causing them to slump against him unconscious.

Turning to the stunned crowd, Bolin called out, "Can someone come here and take Lady Umeko?"

A pair of women pushed forward and rushed over to his side. Gently Bolin handed over the unconscious leader of the town with a reassuring smile. "She's just stunned," he informed them, "She'll be fine, don't worry." The women nodded before disappearing back into the crowd. With a heavy sigh Bolin pulled the wolfbat girl onto his shoulder and started to walk towards the front gates.

"Stop!" The woman who had fired the first shot aimed the gun at Bolin her expression mad with remembered grief, "That demon girl is mine and I will not let you take vengeance from me! I will shoot you if you keep walking!"

She could only watch as Bolin came to a stop, before turning to fix her with the saddest expression she's ever seen. He just...looked so heartbroken right then as tired jade eyes gazed back at her. Then, slowly, he turned away from her and continued walking. The woman could only stare tears welling in her eyes, hands shaking, as she watched the pair walk away from her.

"Sunchin?" one of the villagers next to her asked, tone worried. Sunchin, the armed women, startled as another person touched her shoulder finger twitching against the trigger. "Sunchin!" someone screamed as the rifle fired the bullet flying across the square and hitting Bolin squarely in the chest.

Everyone watched in horror as Bolin stumbled with a grunt and everyone was sure he would fall. But somehow Bolin managed to stay on his feet and continued walking forward. He followed the path he'd taken back to the front of the village which caused him to walk past the forge where the women were. They all stood there, crowded around the entrance and watching him approach with worried expression. Toki pushed her way to the front, "Bolin! We heard a commotion in the main square! Is everything alright...oh spirits that's the wolfbat princess!"

"It's alright Toki, everything is going to be fine. I'm just returning her to the wolfbats," Bolin sent her a reassuring smile as he continued to walk towards the entrance, "Can you do me a favor? Can you look after my friends for me if I'm gone?"

"Sure...I guess so," Toki trailed off her eyes falling to the ground. She gasped noticing the trail of blood that he'd left behind. "Bolin! You need to see the healer!"

But he was already gone by the time she looked up.

By the time he reached the front gate, the entire town was gathered before him. Nervous expressions were clear on their faces as they watched Bolin continue on his way towards the gates. They must have made quite the sight, him slowly bleeding out as he walked holding an unconscious girl covered in furs. In any other place it might have been comical but no one was laughing here.

One of the men walked forward his worried eyes locked on Bolin, "Look stranger, we can't open the gates at night. Lady Umeko's orders. Please just turn back."

"I walked in through that gate this morning, and I'll walk out of here through that gate right now," Bolin informed him before starting forward again. There was a commotion behind him and Bolin wanted to look, he truly did. But if he turned now he'd never keep going. However when he felt a familiar fuzzy face press against his neck Bolin knew who it was. Yakul must have escaped from his stable and decided to join him.

Just steps from the gate two of the Earth Empire soldiers stepped forward their faces remorseful. "Look stranger," one of them hissed, "I'm thankful for you saving Hiroku, he's a friend. But we can't let you go any further."

"Just turn back," the other begged as Bolin pressed the palm of his cursed hand against the gate, "We don't want to kill you!"

Bolin didn't answer, he just shoved at the gate wanting it to open for him. Murmurs were beginning to race through the crowd as more and more villagers gathered to watch. It was hard but Bolin knew he could do it. Everything inside of him was screaming for him to save this girl, even as black spots began to dance in his vision as he pushed against the gate more blood pouring from his wound. "Bolin!" Bazar's voice sounded like it was thousands of miles away. "Bolin stop it!" and there was Ahnah, "You're going to kill yourself!"

It was then the gate creaked. Inch by inch it rose into the air until it was high enough for a person to walk through. Yakul moved through the open gate first with sure and easy the other side the two smaller white wolfbats waited, snarls on their faces. "Stay there! I'm bringing her to you!" And miracle of miracles they actually hung back waiting for Bolin to come to them.

Bolin turned back right before he passed through his eyes landing on his companions standing at the front of the crowd. Ahnah had tears in her eyes, Bazar looked resigned, and Bolin had never seen Varrick look so defeated before.

Bolin managed a small smile for them. "Hey Varrick!" Bolin called back, "Tell Mako I'm sorry I didn't make it back!" And then he let the gate slam shut behind him.

It was with shaky arms that Bolin pulled himself and the girl onto Yakul, he had to use the poor deercat's antlers to get up there. A gentle nudge to Yakul's side sent them rushing across bank of the lake and towards the forest beyond the barren mountain side, the two wolfbats flanking him. They continued onwards for a while before the girl began to stir.

With a low groan she regained consciousness, coming aware with a jerk. Finally Bolin let himself lose the battle to the black spots that had been growing on the edges of his vision the entire time. His eyes fluttered shut the second she was able to sit up by herself and slowly he toppled off of Yakul's back and onto the ground unconscious.

The wolfbat took it as a sign to attack, one of them darting forward and biting down on Bolin's head shaking him like a ragdoll on the ground. "No!" the girl stumbled her way off of a bucking Yakul, landing gracefully.

The other wolfbat whined in his throat, "But Kamala…"

"I said no Denji. Ryota let the human go," the wolfbat princess, Kamala, stalked forward drawing her dagger to the wolfbats approval, "His life is mine!"

With a snarl she thrust the dagger down aiming for his throat to kill. But something stayed her hand, causing Kamala to pause right before the knife pierced the skin. She hovered over him, hands trembling as she stared down at Bolin with wide eyes.

"Why?" she whispered to the night air, "Why can't I kill him!" With a scream of rage Kamala threw the knife to the side. She rose to her feet, absently brushing her grey hair from her eyes glaring down at Bolin's unconscious form flanked by the two wolfbats on either side.

Their silence was broken as a stick came fly from behind one of the ruined remains of the trees. The three turned ready for attack only to pause at the strange sight before them. Ape spirits were gathered before them enmass all wielding sticks and rocks as they growled at the wolfbat clan.

"Give us the human!" one of the apes called.

Kamala frowned, "Why? What use would the ape tribe have with a human?"

"Our tribe plants the trees, but humans tear them down. Now the trees are all dying away because the humans are stronger. But if we eat manflesh then we can take the humans strength and reclaim the mountain!"

Denji snarled slowly stalking forward, "Foolish apes! Everyone know that eating human flesh does not give you strength, instead it turns you into something worse than a human!"

The ape spirits didn't listen, rage shining in their red eyes as they hurled stones and sticks at the wolfbat tribe. "You bring bad things to the forest!" one ape called out, "Bring death and destruction to us all! First with human girl in woflbat furs, and now with this one!"

Kamala stiffened as they called her human. It was an insult of the highest kind to accuse any member of a spirit tribe to be associated with humans, and calling one human was even worse. From the low growls by her side, Denji and Ryota felt the insult just as strongly if not even more so than her.

It seemed that Ryota patience for the night was gone. "How dare you insult our sister you disgusting apes!" He lunged scattering the other spirits in seconds leaving the wolfbat tribe alone with the boy and the deercat on the mountain side.

Denji leaned down, nosing the unconscious boy, "What do you want to do with him? Can I eat him?"

"No you can not eat him you silly thing," Kamala pushed him bodily away from the body, "I'm going to take him to the realm of the forests spirit. He'll know what to do with this human."

Ryota bounded back to her side nuzzling her even as Denji's eyes locked on the deercat that stood a distance away watching them with patient eyes. "And the deercat?" Denjo growled out, "Can I eat him instead?"

"No. You can't eat him," honestly brother's were the worst to deal with. Letting out a heavy sigh Kamala pushed her brother's away, "Just head back home and tell mother I'll be back later." With a final whine her brother's darted away into the dark leaving her alone with the human. Kamala knelt down, looking him over with curious eyes.

He was handsome she supposed, for a human that is. He looked younger than the humans she saw in Nangen, maybe he was a pup like her and her brothers. Not that it mattered in the long run, all humans had shown they were evil and not to be trusted. This one was no different, even if he had saved her from the devil woman Umeko.

Carefully Kamala lifted him up off the ground, supporting his weight against her shoulder. The deercat moved forward then, nudging the human's pale cheek with its nose a nervous yowl leaving it. "He'll be alright," Kamala informed it, no him. "I just need your help getting him somewhere safe."

Gracefully the deercat sunk to the ground, letting Kamala slide the unconscious boy onto his back with ease. Gently grabbing his antler, Kamala led the way back into the forest following trails she'd played in since she was a young girl. They walked through the moonbeams, a silent procession deeper and deeper into the heart of the woods. Finally they came to the forests spirits realm, surrounded by smaller lakes glittering in the moonlight. The large and small tree sat upon their island, a welcome invitation for those brave enough to venture forward.

That was where Kamala needed to take the human. It was a simple ritual she needed to complete to ask for aid from the forest spirit. Kneeling down, Kamala cut a small sapling a pang of sadness washing through her as the kodama disappeared with the trees death. She then led the deercat into the water, gently pulling the boy from it's back so he floated in the water. He was so still, so different than when Kamala had first seen him storming through the crowd of villagers.

Gently she pulled him through the water, laying him upon the islands bank in the shade of the smaller tree before planting the dead sapling in the earth above him head. Pulling back, Kamala frowned down at the human a puzzled expression on her face. Something inside of her was whispering that this human was going to change everything.

And she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry. Bolin will be fine. Eventually. <strong>

**Alright, so I have a question for everyone whose been reading this. It will not be addressed in this story but in the sequel: who do you think Bolin should end up with, Kamala or Opal? I'm torn between the two of them right now for different reasons so I wanted some outside voices to hgelp make the decision.**

**Please review. **


End file.
